


那不勒斯的炎日

by Lonely_Lonicera



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lonicera/pseuds/Lonely_Lonicera
Summary: 即使忙于纽约的形势，安德鲁在工作的间隙回忆起他和克里斯的曾经。
Relationships: Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	那不勒斯的炎日

在克里斯罹患新冠肺炎以前的时光，在安德鲁和克里斯共同度过的漫长人生路，安德鲁从未有一瞬间感觉智人种的生命居然是如此的脆弱。飓风、车祸、枪击案，形形色色的刑事、民事、政治事件，诚然每一件事均会提呈一大串数据给每一位正装楚楚的政客。但那些数据显示的死亡，对于他、对于民主党人、对于其他的政客，往往只是一些数字，一些冷冰冰的数字，一些“事不关己高高挂起”的数字。

起初，所有人都误认为新冠肺炎与从前的事件没有什么不同。“……不过是一场山火、一次旱灾、一个物种的灭绝、一座城市的消失，直到这场灾难和每个人息息相关。”*

也许是人造科技太过发达，致使人类的智慧和体质像跌进滑梯一样飞速下降；也许是地球确实存在消灭优势物种的某种机制，它难以忍受一个物种在其上折腾太久，它的原则应该是：一种优势物种只能短暂地做几天的统治者。——而地球本身才是地球上唯一真实存在的神明。很久很久以前，哺乳动物在恐龙种族面前渺小到不堪一击的时代，地球厌倦了那些走起来地动山摇的庞然大物。它联合天外来客降下惩罚，傻了吧唧的庞然大物死翘翘，渺小却机智的哺乳动物渔翁得利。那么，现在，好像，地球非常反感它身上吵吵闹闹的智人。

科罗娜，不是皇冠，也不是啤酒。一昼夜或者几昼夜的时间，引爆了整颗蓝星。在一开始安德鲁并不在意这个新闻，——病毒、贸易、封锁，诸如此类，这些与他这个美利坚纽约州州长距离得太远太远了，他还不如操心每个傍晚上城（uptown）堵得要死的街道。科罗娜，听起来像君主制的落后东西，和他一个共和制的官员有什么关系吗？他觉得没有。就算有，也不关大局。但是对于他的克里斯，情况可能就会复杂一点，毕竟他是CNN的员工。媒体总要追逐最热的新闻，哪怕是太阳质子落在地球表面那么热。克里斯晚上要在华纳中心的演播室里做节目，要面对镜头张嘴说话，嘴唇一合一闭，间隙性地露出他整齐漂亮的咬合面。呵，他的牙，真的是整齐又漂亮。

安德鲁回想起4月1日的发布会，面前投放的power point听他控制笔的指挥，一张张放映。成篇儿的或理智或感性的演说词缓慢地从他嘴里跳出来，这些词通过在场人的摄像头和录音笔，通过现代新媒体的光速传播，几秒钟、几分钟之后将会成为全美国甚至全世界范围舆论的风暴眼。然后他看到了克里斯的照片。准确来说不是照片，是一张CNN节目的截图，是安德鲁精心挑选了几分钟的截图。克里斯看起来有点傻得可爱。安德鲁看到截图的一瞬间不免有些想笑，但他决定装作不知道是谁选的照片，推卸他的私心。那张图片不是几天前意气风发的克里斯，是患病后自我隔离的克里斯。克里斯坐在家里的地下室，背对着阶梯，面对着CNN的镜头，微微地张开嘴。

“克里斯，”安德鲁一边控制真我的情绪，保持理智持续输出党内智囊们写好的观点。另一边他的真实自我忍不住跑出来发狂，他不由自主地挑眉，额头上的纹路紧紧挤压在一起。“克里斯的症状与重症的流感很相似。”

很奇怪。安德鲁的不由自主不仅控制了理智的大脑，还控制了理智的口舌。他开始夸他，他开始用一些很可爱的词汇夸他。“克里斯并不是目标人群，他平时健康——他那么聪明，作为一个媒体人他对（新冠病毒）情况了解很多，他很有智慧，他还是中招了。”

突然好像时间重回许多年前，克里斯还是一个小孩子，安德鲁还是一个法学生的那时候。平时在克里斯的面前，安德鲁总是以严厉的兄长的身份自居。他们之间相差13岁，出生顺序相隔三个姐妹。父亲忙于政事，而家庭中的四位女性有更默契的生活密语。他们经常被迫地被其他家庭成员归为一类，尽管那时成年的安德鲁已经脱离了幼稚心理，很难理解幼年的克里斯为什么没日没夜地追着他跑。

克里斯第一眼看到这个小鬼、小东西、小豆丁、小人，实在困惑。难道自己曾经也是这样的一团生物吗？他为什么和其余姐妹们看起来都不一样？鉴于同父同母，自己的小时候也是这个模样吗？随着克里斯长大，他更多时候与自己一点也不像。他会追着妈妈跑，会看姐妹们忙着做什么，甚至像个老家（当然不是纽约皇后区，是地中海边上）的女孩子一样，问妈妈烹饪的秘诀。然后，最精彩的事发生了，从精明能干的父亲、到姐妹们、再到安德鲁，谁也不知道克里斯和妈妈达成了什么秘密协议。他们只知道事实：玛蒂尔塔女士的秘制肉酱、调味汁，各种菜肴的制作，这种在意大利人家庭里的古董珍藏级别的宝物，妈妈悉数交给了克里斯继承。

神知道安德鲁有多难以信任克里斯的厨艺，一个男孩做饭给他吃，一个他亲眼看着从小豆丁长成的小男孩。安德鲁表情狰狞，面对兴致勃勃的克里斯，和克里斯端出来的意面，心里酝酿了一千字应付弟弟的好意的赞美词。出乎意料，安德鲁吃完了一整盘。他心里做出了客观评价，克里斯学得很好，做出来味美。安德鲁看到克里斯一双清澈的大眼睛里蓄满期待，他却辜负了这份期待，一张口依旧是打击人的调侃语句：“克里斯，你和厨房挺配的。”

安德鲁忘了当年的克里斯气鼓鼓地反驳了什么。现在不再年轻的他察觉到，年轻的他确实太恶劣，当年他对整个世界都不甚友好，更别说对一个小男孩。应该对克里斯更友善一些的。他想。但是，操他妈的，为什么一定是现在，为什么是在克里斯患病的这个节点上，他才意识到从前的他对克里斯有多么坏。宁可是别的天灾人祸，水淹曼哈顿，水淹那不勒斯，水淹全球，都可以。假设、假设全球变暖，假设最坏的情况真有那么一天，他会找一艘小船，就丢其他人在另外一艘大船上。他的小船只装他和他的克里斯，当做他们兄弟两人的诺亚方舟，随波逐流，不再争吵，顶多来点俏皮话，度过人类世界最后的时光。既然因爱而生，最后为爱而死。

不过，也许在那样惊涛骇浪的世界末日之前，安德鲁也要做个新闻发布会。

他表情忧伤，语气严肃，继续说道：“尽管我掌握了很多的数据，我依旧为克里斯担心。”他眼里的泪几乎要落下来了。神能保佑克里斯吗？还是说神选择了科罗娜？科罗娜是天启吗？科学能救世人吗？安德鲁继续放映power point，叙述一个又一个数据。数据有什么用？数据只是数据，80%的自愈率像跳伞空投一样降落在100个人身上，意味着有80个人自愈，另外20个人住进ICU。可是如果80%的自愈率只精确地降落在一个人身上，只有两种结局。要么，这个人自愈。要么，这个人重症住院，医生们打开这个人赤裎的胸膛，在鲜红的肺插上呼吸机。

呼吸机，安德鲁咬牙切齿，他需要更多的呼吸机。纽约人不论贫穷或富有，不论是科莫家族的一员或是CNN的雇员，都有可能感染病毒，都有可能躺在病床上等待呼吸机。操了这个科罗娜。

城里（地球上每个人对曼哈顿，也许假意，也许真心，总是那么恭维地尊称一句The City）的夜深得很快，大概是因为白昼过分劳累，被透支了光明。安德鲁暂停了工作，纽约的事务不是他透支一天的时间就可以终结的。他衰颓坐在自己家的阶梯上，多么希望自己坐的这架楼梯也就是克里斯身后地下室的那架阶梯。

他们兄弟的感情在很多人眼里有些古怪，古怪的、过分的、亲密。高科技不发达的早年间，他们每周见几次，经常混在一起。他们一起钓鱼，一起健身，一起聊天，聊天聊到他们再也找不到有什么话题可以辩论。忽然间，高新产业像科幻小说里的战舰，迅速起飞，他们见面次数变少了，但是电话和视频通话变多了。他们之间的通话时间可能远远超过克里斯每日的工作时间，“科莫一小时”。

连线打通了，这对安德鲁来说挺不容易的。美国观众以至于世界观众众所周知，克里斯忙于正经工作的时候会当众挂断哥哥的来电。合理地假设、假设未来他的哥哥真的成为了总统，说不定这位好弟弟依然会在镜头面前拒绝接收来自哥哥的信号。隐隐约约，安德鲁就是能预知到有关于他和弟弟共同的未来。一个能力出众的总统，和一个严肃较真的金牌媒体人。

手机屏幕上的克里斯看着有点体积意义上的小，并不是年龄意义上的小。他坐在沙发里，换了一件草绿色的卫衣穿着，脸却爆炸般的红。刨除一对不同颜色的瞳孔，克里斯英俊的样子现在越来越像他，安德鲁一边无不自恋地想，一边欣赏着克里斯的脸。在以前，克里斯的婚姻还没个定论，那些无聊的报刊评选什么钻石王老五、帅气播音员、精神美国人，不可思议，克里斯竟然还当选了。呵，野榜。安德鲁想，毕竟艾美奖怎么没给克里斯颁奖，虽然他的漂亮弟弟值得一万个艾美奖。

“克里斯，你还好吗？”

克里斯家的网速比较慢，画面一顿一顿：“不好。”他的声音放得很低，“哥你在哪里？独处吗？”

安德鲁此刻又有了关于他俩共同未来的预感，接下来他们兄弟之间的对话会被审查机制打上13岁以下公民应在监护人陪同下观看。

“是。我在家。”

克里斯脸上的红晕好像放大了，他的声音难掩激动：“我硬了，我看到你的来电我就控制不了。”

行，安德鲁心想。操了。分级错了，是操他妈的18岁以下公民禁止观看。他扬眉，一副要教育弟弟的严格嘴脸。

“克里斯你不能摸……”

话题只开了个头就被弟弟骂骂咧咧地阻止了，“操，我知道，不用你说。我听说了，抵抗这个病毒需要强大的抵抗力、免疫力，不能做爱，不能撸，不能手活。”

安德鲁严肃地训诫道：“克里斯，停下来。”

克里斯的一只手即将伸进裤子，听到哥哥的命令，乖乖地停了下来。即使刚刚唠叨叨了一大堆，他的表情很委屈，嘴唇渐渐抿成一条线。“我想。但是我真的很想。”

“不。”安德鲁摇头，“克里斯，听我的。冷静。”

克里斯通红的脸看起来就很难冷静。“哥哥，很难。”他的脸因为高热和羞涩看起来像某种柔软的贝类熟透了。“哥哥，我性奋了，我硬了。救救我。”

隔着屏幕安德鲁陷入过度疲惫的幻觉，他能感受到克里斯的呼吸。克里斯的呼吸好烫，呼出的肺气灼热得如同曼哈顿六月的热空气，或许还要更滚烫一些。错觉，安德鲁眼前好像出现错觉，弟弟的汗水似乎蒸腾出一圈怪形的水雾。“克里斯。”安德鲁的视线顺着下颌巡察到克里斯烧得红热的脖颈，脆弱，一击即中的脆弱，纤薄的皮肤下面是突突突一直跳动的脆弱血管。病态的热度使安德鲁突然想起那不勒斯，想起坎帕尼亚的艳阳高照，想起印象中意大利的平静和悠闲，想起地中海咸腥气的海风。那是他们父亲的故乡，那是文学与艺术的圣地，那曾经也是天堂**，是令人迷离的小世界。

“克里斯，想点别的。”开过那么多的专家会议，安德鲁知道一些医学知识，这个病毒、这个科罗娜听起来是个女名，实际上她做的也正是传说中的魅魔、红灯区里的婊子才会做的事，病毒会攻击男人的免疫系统，会抑制精细胞的生命力，会让患病的男人不举、下肢痉挛……去他妈的。现在不是想这些的时候，应该把“男性、病毒、抵抗力”这些词重新组成句子。好，现在弟弟，他的弟弟，他的克里斯，一个成年男性是被病毒感染的人。男性需要足够的免疫抵抗力，因为免疫系统、免疫因子能杀灭病毒。性、性欲、射精，会减弱免疫。也就是说，克里斯不应该在他们通话的时候搞什么电话性爱。

“克里斯，想点别的。你现在发烧，发烧的人会有幻觉，会有错觉。不要想你下面的宝贝，想其他的。比方说，你现在很热，但是体表感觉很冷，那、那我们想想以前，想想你小时候很热的那些日子，我们在做什么。宝贝，想想。”

大概是理智的思考战胜了性欲。克里斯的手从下面抬起来放到沙发扶手上，他烧得有点晕，问道：“你要我想什么？”

安德鲁轻笑：“既然发烧，想想夏天怎么样？”

克里斯还未回答，便不自觉地打起了寒战。安德鲁的神经立即紧张，眼睛瞪大，风度和理性全部甩掉。他着急地追问：“克里斯！克里斯！你还好吗？快点，醒醒，盖一件衣服。不对，立即，立即原地不动，原地的休息。”

克里斯艰难地摆摆手不说话，身上的战栗时断时续。

操。安德鲁攥起拳头砸向身边的墙。他的身体已经感觉不到痛了，他只能感受到幻想中弟弟所感受的疼痛。

他努力镇静，话语不见起伏：“克里斯，保持通话，不要挂掉。冷静。休息，什么都不要想。入睡。什么都不要想。”

克里斯点点头，在沙发上蜷成一团。战栗的频率和呼吸的频率渐渐减弱变慢，一点点进入了沉睡。

但现在轮到安德鲁硬了。对着弟弟安静的睡姿，对着那张酷似自己却更年轻漂亮的脸，对着此刻浑身微红、偶尔轻颤的患者。他下面硬得发疼。他解开西装裤的腰带，伸手撸动那根性器，灼热滚烫，好像他才是兄弟二人当中真正发烧的那个。

男人在施法的时候总会想点配菜。刚才安德鲁其实想令克里斯回忆一些甜美的、与性无关的往事。不过始作俑者却因为弟弟绯红的脸颊，想起了一个很特别的夏天。在那之后他们的关系就从名义的兄弟关系、事实成立的父子关系，发展到了罪恶的性关系。

那是克里斯很年轻很年轻的时候。也许16岁，也许20岁，安德鲁的记忆里有些模糊，只记得克里斯清晰而干净的脸。甩掉每日忙于工作、几乎不回家的父亲，躲开温柔和蔼的母亲，躲开三个姐姐，克里斯不知道费了多少心思，千方百计筹措了资金，独身一人跑到欧洲旅游。弟弟独身一人，从意大利南部、他们祖父母离开的地方，一路北上，漫无目的地闲逛。等到安德鲁通过出境记录发现他的踪迹，拨通了酒店的大堂电话。克里斯像一个恶作剧成功的小男孩一样在跨洋电话那一端笑，“哥哥，果然是你来找我。是我偷偷设置了一个游戏，我们两个人的捉迷藏。现在你赢了。”安德鲁的怒火在那一瞬间无处可发，消失无踪。

而后，安德鲁坐上前往意大利的飞机，他们就在那不勒斯的燥热风声中重逢。他没有问克里斯为什么不告而别，为什么对他而不是对别人peek-a-boo。因为接机时，他尚未感触到意大利的气温，克里斯突然凑过来，猛地吻住了他的唇。

哥哥。当年的克里斯看起来也是十分无辜的小可怜模样，地中海的大太阳晒得小脸发红。哥哥，我发现我对你起了反应，我是个只爱你的男同。所以我逃跑了。听到你的呼吸，闻到你的味道，我就硬了。

安德鲁的回答更简单。他摁住弟弟的后颈，他们兄弟再一次深深交吻。

很快他们赶到酒店，甩开行李，滚到柔软的床上，继续亲吻。两人渐渐硬起来的下半身紧紧挤在一处。克里斯笑得狡黠。哥哥，哥哥，你硬了。你也喜欢我。安德鲁忙着脱掉自己身上的T恤衫，克里斯压在他身上，嫉妒地看着哥哥赤裸的胸膛。

哥哥。

纵使二十多年过去，安德鲁一直深刻地记得那一幕。

他亲手养大的弟弟趴在哥哥的身上，嫉妒地说，为什么我要比哥哥小这么多岁，为什么哥哥在做嬉皮士、在吸毒、在旷课、在操别的男孩的时候我还没出生还没有长大，为什么我的第一次属于哥哥但是哥哥的第一次早就给了不知道是谁的嬉皮士。

哥哥。我的哥哥。

安德鲁摸上克里斯的脸，摸到一片晶莹的热泪。不要哭。不要哭。我的弟弟，我的男孩。

克里斯说好的。我不哭，我一如既往地乖，我的哥哥。然后他低下头，含住哥哥乳头上穿的金属钉。

-TBC

-（或许可能不知名的）梗：4月1日发布会，哥哥说ppt里弟弟那张截图“不知道谁选的图”。当晚弟弟指认，就是哥哥选的，不要辩解。

*（摘录自刘慈欣作品《流浪地球》）  
**（但丁神曲原名神圣的喜剧，神曲三部分即为地狱、炼狱、天堂。开篇为但丁在中年误入森林深处。）


End file.
